Drunk Illusions and streching the truth
by Kage no Hato
Summary: 'sleep with me Sebastain' those words ciel would soon regret Sebastain said we slept together but does but does waking up naked with a half naked Sebastain mean that or is sebby is hiding something if we slept together y is the bed clean or his boxers still on?those 4 words r the only thing he can recall who knew bein in love pulls you father apart than together confession come out
1. waking up from being drunk

" Sleep with me sebastain..." That was the last thing Ciel can remember before the alcohol took full effect.

The next day Ciel woke up with a pounding headache. The curtains were still closed; And Sebastain had yet to wake him. That is where he realized the bed felt different, like there was more weight on the bed some where.

'That would have to be im possible,Right?' there was no way Ciel would willing let some one sleep in his bed. But then again Ciel wasn't in the right state of mind last night any thing could have happened. Surely Sebastain wouldn't allow him to do something reckless now would he? That would only happen if he order him too-'

Ciel's mind froze mid-thought as one sentence from last nighht came creeping back to him.

" Sleep with me sebatain ..." Did he? of course he didn't there is no way sebastain would allow such a thing. Or would he?

Ciel was brought out of his musing thoughts when he heard some one groan beside him. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Ciel remember his original thoughts. Some one was in bed with him. But who?

Gathering all the courage Ciel could muster and with his hangover finally creepy up on him. He slowly turned his head to see who or what was next to him. He already knew he just refused to admit it his pride was to strong that he would have allowed his butler to take advantage of him in his drunken state. As his head finally turned all the way he stopped. Took a deep breath and looked down.

That he was in all his glory. No shirt on all muscule's visible. The blanket draped lightly over his slim waist he was sleeping. After this fact making it self know Ciel took in the bigger picture he was completely naked besides from the blanket covering his bottom half. Sebastain was beside him with no shirt and was not sure if there was any thing else on under that blanket. This sent panic throughout Ciel body. With those two main facts and that one sentence from last night taunting him repeatedly Ciel wondered what the hell happened last night.

just then Sebastain began to stir beside him. Ciel took a few calming and reassuring breathes before Sebastain fully awoke.

As Sebastain stirred the only thing going through Ciel's mind was 'How will sebastain react? Does he remember last night? Did he do this willingly? And if so what did he do?

" Hmm ...Ciel what am I doing in here?" Sebatain asked. While sitting up stretching.

" I was hoping you'd be able to answer that? " Ciel replied flatly. Then sheepishly admitting " I don't remember much of last night to be honest. I know for a fact a was drunk, Because of this massive headache this hangover is giving me."

Sebastain sat quietly for a moment still alittle drowsy from the sleep Letting this new information sink in until he realized Ciel had said he had a headache and being his butler Sebastain decided to go get him some medicine.

" If you wish my lord I shall go get you something for that head ache of yours?" Sebastain said now slowly coming back to the world Where he is Sebastain Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's butler.

"yes, that would be good. Thank you" CIel's head hurt to much to realize he had just thanked Sebastain for something so trivial. He just wanted his head to stop hurting .

Sebastian chose to ignore it as well seeing as Ciel had not even notice he done it him self.

" As you wish my lord " Sebastian said as he exited the room to get his young master what he so desperately needed after all Lady Elizabeth was dropping by today for a visit not that Ciel had any knowledge of this. Sebastian smirked to him self. He could be so cruel to his young master at times. But as long as he continued to turn a blink eye to everything Sebastian does, Sebastian will continue to do this little acts of mischief.

~ Ciel

To Ciel's luck and surprise Sebastian still had his boxers on as he left for the medicine.- 'wait Sebastian just went to go get him some medicine -in his boxers!'

Hopefully he don't run into the other servants on his way to the bathroom that right down the hall. Ciel was just about to order Sebastian back into the room as the door open with Sebastian hurriedly slid in.

Ciel look at him expectantly. Sebastian then informed him that May-rin was carrying a stack arm full of boxes and almost got caught in the hall; As he handed Ciel the medicine and the cup he normally uses to wash his mouth out after he gets done brushing his teeth. Ciel took both of them from Sebastian took the medicine and handed it back.

He then got ready for the day and watched Sebastian dress him self before going to his study to work.

When snack time came around Ciel was relived on the inside, to finally take a breath and get away from the paper work for awhile. When Sebastian opened the door and came in and poured my tea and cut the pie I figured now would be as better time than any to asked Sebastian what exactly happened last night.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said waiting for his demon's reply.

" yes my lord?" Sebastian stated sounding like a broken record.

" What exactly happened last night?" Ciel said slowly, cation evident in his voice.

" What part of last night master ? you when to a party and came home." Sebastian said innocently as if this morning never happened.

" I know that Sebastian." Ciel stated irritated at his butler." What I meant I when I came home to wake up the next morning in bed next to you. Is what I am asking about?"

"oh that young master was nothing really, you order me to stay with you." Sebastian said as started to push the cart towards the door.

" What about are clothes why did I wake up naked?! " Ciel said clearly upset with these half answers Sebastian was giving him.

"You complained about being hot and order me to remove them." Sebastain said not looking back as he continued to the door.

" And what about your clothes?"

"you told me to take them off." Sebastian still had yet to turn around as he stopped at the door.

" why did you listen to me I was 'drunk' why would would you even willingly do that!?"Ciel said highly upset with what he was hearing.

Sebastian then concluded that it was time to have some fun with finally turned around, as he line came so naturally "why? Because I'm simply one hell of a lover. That is why." Sebastian didn't think stretching the truth a bit would be that bad he figure it would be fun to see the young master reactions. Sebastian smirked. He got just what he wanted and maybe more... but decided not to get his hopes up.

Ciel was beyond dumb founded. He didn't know how to reply to this let alone how to deal with it nothing between him and Ciel will be the same on ciel's side.

Just as Ciel was about to say something a very high pitched voice came into the room throwing the doors open.

"CIEL~!" The high pitched and ever annoying voice cheered. throwing there arms around Ciel's neck.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here? let alone barging into my office like that ! you nearly squished Sebastain!"

Elizabeth then turned around to see she did indeed almost hit Sebastian with the door " Sebastian I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked concerned and feeling guilty .

" I am quite fine Lady Elizabeth now if you will excuse me." Sebastain said. While bowing and leaving the room.

Ciel turned to Elizabeth demanding what she wanted as she announced her 'great news'.

" my family will be staying here for the next week insant that great?!"

' oh god its bad enough having to with 3 imbeciles as servants and now dealing with Sebastian but to have to deal with The Middleford's for the next week. He did't know if he could handle it he had to get things straight with Sebastian first . he sighed that would have to wait until tonight now that The Middlesford's were here what a long day this will be.

should I continue? and how did i do with it?its my 2nd fanfic and my 1st kuroshitsuji. did i keep characters in tact or are they to OOC flamers welcome also let me know what u think please


	2. lunch meeting

Alright ch.2 hope you like it was not excepting such fast reviews if you don't like something let me know and warning :there will be grammer mistakes but bare with me please there will be another chapter up soon but please review they let me know that people like this it gives me a reason to write so please and hope u enjoy~:)

I was enjoying my lunch until Elizabeth just had to bug me. About some thing I don't want to think about let alone talk about it when sebastain is present for it!

I know I am going to have to marry Lizzie soon but after everything that happened last night I dont know if i could handle it right now. Sebastain claims that he was 'one hell of a lover' so does that mean I-we have a chance togheher? Impossible there is no way my sebastain would fall for he said the only reason he did it is because I told him or order him too. So that proves it there is no way sebastain done that willingly. He has done alot of things he don't like because I told him like pluto.

Ciel finally got pulled out of his thoughts as that voice- of that person that taking his happiness away - started calling his name. ' I will never be happy with a girl'

"Ciel. CIel? Ciel darling what is it that is on your mind distracting you?" She started worried and stren. 'maybe his work is to much for him at the moment' she thought.

"nothing Madam Red, Now what is it you wanted?" Ciel said trying to focus out of his thoughts

"nothing really. It was just that Elizabeth was talking to you and you was ignoring her." she said still determinded to find out his problem.

"oh? Okay then, what is it that you were talking about Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked shyly over to madam Red. She seemed to get the memo and decided then to excuse her self .

"Well now that I'm done eating I will go to my room and play chest with takanaka." After one more hard look towards Ciel she left she knew what Elizabeth wanted to say. It was the whole reason we came here in the frist place.

now that Madam Red was out of the room I decided to figure out hat Lizzie wanted. Ciel was too tried to be dealing with girls; let alone dragging out conversation that would sooner be filed as useless information.

Elizabeth, Would you like to tell me what's going on so I can get back to work. I am quite busy today." Ciel said crossing his arms and putting his hand with the family ring on the brige of his nose. So it would be close to his headache,hoping it would in some way make it go away.

"well, Ciel..." she said quietly then determenation out of nowhere came to her voice " I want to move up the wedding."

Ciel sat there refusing to look up and see her he didn't want this hell he never wanted this maybe for public veiw sure but how would it look if I started having a afair one day to satisfy my if I refused sex and every one realizes because we had no kids. he did not want a wife.a husband sounded fine but he position did not allow that. But some one fit that spot just right.

"no,Lizzie. I dont know how many times I have to say this I will not marry you until the set date. Do I make myself clear? Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."Ciel stood up and turned to head back to his study;Until.

"No, I dont understand why not Ciel."Elizabeth said hystrerically." why! It's going to happen soon or later so why not-" By that time was CIel was pissed off with the words he already knew and did not want to hear out loud.

"Because 'elizabeth' I chose later and It is bad enough I have to marry you then. I already know I have to marry, a 'girl' like you no less. so when the time comes I will do it but until then don't bug me about." Ciel stated coldly. while walking away leaving Elizabeth in tears." Now come Sebastain I have work to do." "yes my lord" Sebastain who had witnessed it all seemed in a better mood since Ciel had went off on Lizzie. During lunch he look as if claude was sitting there taunting him while grell hung from he neck. which Isn't true seeing as niether of them are here to begin with.

"Sebastain what 's with you. your attuide is changing alot today? " Ciel said the qustion was driving him crazy and the only one he was allowed to ask in the hall the reest must wait til tonight.

"so is yours young master." Sebastain stated. that made Ciel shut up.

He oviously ain't getting answer from Sebastain now...better soon or later he will and it looks like Sebastain chose later.

"Sebastain?" Sebastain looks at his young master. not speaking just yet waitng forthe right moment. "We will talk later tonight about what happened. understood."

Sebastain was not ready to talk about 'that' but he figure the way Ciel just said his words will help him get some he says anything, He needs to know how his master feels.

...about everything

"of course young master " Sebastain said firm by rapsy at the same time.

Sebastain got on his knees. "for I am your loyal servant. I can not lie nor go against your will."

"good" Ciel confirmed as he walked into his study and shut the door. Only then did Sebastain get up and walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was smirking so when he passed the others they stared at him. His smirk wided as he saw Lady Elizabeth with her tears still on her face.

Hopefully she gives up soon.


	3. the talk

Sebastian knock on the study door at percisly 10 o'clock.

"master it time for bed."

"very well then lets go we still have to talk though." Ciel said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Of course my master."

~  
When we got to my room i got on the bed as Sebastian undressed me i felt alittle uncomfortable since we had 'did it' the night before.

So are you going to tell me what happened the other night between you and me Sebastian? or what?"

" I believe it is quite obvious young master. I do not need to explain my self " Sebastian said as he focused on my buttons.

ciel was beyond irritated with what he was hearing. "why won't you answer me properly? Instead of dodging everything!"

"what about you young master?" Here comes my chance.

"what? what about me?"Ciel said confused with the turning of the tables.

'there it is' "you order me to do the things I did which I did not only for the orders but other responses well. not only that but you also dodging Lady Elizabeth lately .Which i find very odd"

"what does she have to do with anything were talking about !? and i am always dodging Elizabeth nothing new to that!"

"But you were quite rude to her this afternoon more so then usually do."Sebastian said matter of factly refusing to back down just yet.

Ciel knew this was true so he didn't deny it like he wanted to. " I know that but I'm tried of dealing with her constantly bugging me about stuff she already knows the answer too."

" you know your going to have to get use to it sooner or later. She will be your wife soon.

"don't remind me. I don't want to think about it right now."

This was Sebastian's sign.,And he took it.

"young master why did you say ' 'girl' like you ' to Lady Elizabeth it sounded as if you didn't want to marry a girl but possibly a boy instead."this was Sebastian make it or break it chance he answer decided every thing.

"so what if i do then what? will all know my position would never allow me take satisfaction of marry a male let alone the one I want " 'whoops did i just say that did I really just say that out loud'

did you have some one in mind young master?" Sebastian said ' now don't get your hopes up you know that's not good'

Ciel knew this was chance-y but he said it any way "yes.." hoping Sebastian didn't hear it until

"who? young lord i promise not to say anything about it if you will tell me who my lips will be sealed." Sebastian was screaming on the inside if it was not him he would find them and kill them with out making it obvious made like poison yeah that sounded good.

"You..." Ciel knew that was a mistake he would soon regret. but he couldn't help himself he want him to know that's it . He would walk out that door and return later with the people that killed his parents take his soul and it would be over just like that. but the only different thing is he would have no regrets...

"Thats a good answer younger master now i must be frank my fingers were crossed so i will not keep my promise. I must apolgise but you see that was the answer I was looking for " Sebastian said while smirking ."so if you will allow it master may I lay in your bed with you?"

Ciel was horrified that Sebastian lied. Then extremely confused with then came out of his mouth so deter mend to figure out why the sudden change in mood he order " Explain yourself."

"Well young master you see I have been harboring this human feelings for you for quite some time and if you ask me I would say it is what you humans call love. I think that is what has driven me to your beautiful soul."

"your just saying this because you know i love you." ciel said upset with having to say the truth out loud.

" your quite wrong master I am only now saying it cause i know for a fact that it will be returned do you know how much it damages a demons pride to admit they have fallen for a human?"

"yes..I do i struggle with coming to facts I love a demon too my pride was the first to get in the way ..." Ciel said starting to lay down. But still facing Sebastian.

"young master?..."

"hmmm?"

"you have still yet to answer my question." Ciel looked up waiting for him to repeat himself.

"If you would allow me,your butler to lay in your bed with you? I promise the servants will never find out i make sure to lock my room door when I leave."

"and Elizabeth?" Ciel wanted him to stay but if Elizabeth was still here he didn't know if that was a good idea. But with the way Sebastain face looks is if i asked something that had no relation to the conversation.

" She went home my lord. May -rin was suppose to informed you earlier this evening. Did she not?"

"No she did not" Ciel said as he held the covers up for Sebastian a invite to come lay down. as he took he close off to his boxer. Ciel was a little embarrassed but he had not blushed or showed it on the out side.

Sebastian slipped under the covers facing me as I him. "master would you allow me to put my arms around you?" Sebastian said still sounding like a ' how to be a butler' video.

"Sebastian you may do as you please but quit asking. "I mean your lying in a nobles bed some thing a butler never should do; so quit acting like one even if you are."

"Yes..." Sebastian hesitated before saying "Ciel.." that seem to relax Ciel and make him more conformable because his shoulder droop. and when Sebastian arms went around him he moved over to where his fore-head was on his cheast. He hestint-ly put his hand flat on Sebastian cheast where his heart is.

knowing Sebastian most likely sleep for awhile if ever that night Ciel knew he was still up.

"Sebastian..."

"yes?"

" I love you. You better not for get that.."

"never Ciel will I for get that as for i love you as well.."

after that they silently laid there dreading the morning to come they were not ready to let go.

chapter 3 two chapters in one day hopefully you guys don't mind the change... i decided i would have them get together so do you want ciel to find out they never had sex sooner or later? your choice~


	4. note

hey guys i need to know what u would like for this story do u want a one shot or carry it out i have idea for either but i need ur review to know which way to go... so please review me n let me know so i can get the stories next chapter out ...


	5. the morning after

hey guys sorry for the late update i have been at a friends house away from the computer. but like i said before this was a radom idea that i just threw out here i was not planning to continue it so any thoughts would be highly appericated.

"Ciel wake up..."

'who is happened? No one but Sebatain should be in my room, So is that him saying my frist name... it sounds nice.' Ciel was brought up out of his thoughts with the sound of his name being called again be those sinful lips.

"Ciel.."

"Sebatain?" Ciel mumbled. Clearly still in his morning daze. Sebastain always found it quite amusing how He manage to look so innocent with that look on that face. But Sebatain knew better than anyone that Ciel Phantomhive is not a innoccent soul,and in more ways than one.

"Yes?" Sebastain purred softly next to his young master's ear to look for a reaction. See if the master remembered the things that took place the night before.

"Why?" Ciel pause trying to gather his jumbled thoughts together. "Why? Are you using my frist name? I never heard you use it before...It sounds nice." Before chance had a chance to stop it his after thoughts came out before they even processed fully in his head.

Ciel thought he heard some one faintly chuckling his thoughts were confrimed when he heard the amusement in Sebastain;s voice.

" Is that alright Young Master? I figured that wouldn't be a problem if I called you that while no one is around I mean we have done enough to at least be on frist name bases dont you think?" Sebatain leaned in closer to my face as he finshed up his sentence I finally took the time to see the situation I was in.

Sebastain laid beisde me in bed which i was not suprised to know but did not realize or remember for that matter when he had taken his shrit was on his side leaning over so his face was just a inch or two away from mine. I for that matter was on my back looking up into those addicting eyes of his. Sebastain qeustion was left unanswered as he fully leaned down and kissed me after are staring contest he finally got the slient order that we both wanted but niether wanted to word. after the kiss he pulled back and continued to look in my eyes as he smirked abit and said "Good morning ..Ciel..."

' I swear he does those pauses to tease me!' Ciel head was screaming at him but he could care less at the moment as he just simply softened his gaze as he replied. " A good morning indeed .. Sebastain..."

I could tell Sebastain caught my mockery of him as his smirk went side ways to the left alittle and then to its rightful place.

" I need to get going Ciel or the servants will soon notice my apsence. Sorry that i cant stay longer but i you would lay here until i return it would be highly appericated so it will not bring the curiousity of the nosy Middlefords" Sebastains sentence ended in distaste.

"Wait there still here? Sebastain I thought you told me they left?" Ciel said alert.

" Well it seems that they have returned My Lord. But do not worry I will be back shortly just stay here."

Ciel sat in the room alone as he waited for his butler to return. Letting his thoughts take over for awhile.

~  
sorry guys this is all i got so far ...ill keep working im just not sure which way to take it ur thoughts i would love to hear and i am sorry for all the mistakes. in my writting


End file.
